The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a protecting a needle point and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a shield or sensor for needle protection upon removal of a pharmaceutical delivery device from an injection site.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,150 discloses, “A drug delivery device having a base member defining a skin-contacting surface, a syringe serving as a reservoir for the drug, and means for expelling drug from the syringe. The syringe is connected to the base member such that the longitudinal axis of the syringe is substantially parallel to the skin surface. A delivery needle is in communication with the syringe. The needle has an angled bend which directs the tip of the needle substantially perpendicular to the skin-contacting surface. In use, the tip of the needle is adapted to penetrate the skin of the subject.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,529 discloses “a drug delivery device having a base member defining a skin-contacting surface, a syringe serving as a reservoir for the drug, and means for expelling drug from the syringe. The syringe is connected to the base member such that the longitudinal axis of the syringe is substantially parallel to the skin surface. A delivery needle is in communication with the syringe. The needle has an angled bend which directs the tip of the needle substantially perpendicular to the skin-contacting surface. In use, the tip of the needle is adapted to penetrate the skin of the subject.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,782 discloses, “A drug delivery device having a base member defining a skin-contacting surface, a syringe serving as a reservoir for the drug, and means for expelling drug from the syringe. The syringe is connected to the base member such that the longitudinal axis of the syringe is substantially parallel to the skin surface. A delivery needle is in communication with the syringe. The needle has an angled bend which directs the tip of the needle substantially perpendicular to the skin-contacting surface. In use, the tip of the needle is adapted to penetrate the skin of the subject.”
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20140163526 discloses that, “an automated injection device may be loaded with a standard type syringe and/or hypodermic needle. Optionally the syringe may be supplied loaded with medicine and/or covered with a sterile needle cover. The syringe may be loaded into the injector with in a sterile state with needle cover in place. Injector may include for example a fastener (for example an adhesive base). In some embodiments, the fastener may assist a user to hold injector steady on the skin of a patient for an extended period. For example, injector may be used to give injections of volume ranging between 0.5 and 3.0 ml over a time period ranging between 30 sec to 180 sec.”
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20150088071 discloses, “ . . . an activation mechanism (20) and a safety latch (122). The activation mechanism is operative to deploy a needle (116) to protrude out of a housing (112), the needle (116) having a longitudinal axis. The safety latch (122) is movably mounted on the housing (112) and formed with a needle opening (129) to allow the needle (116) to pass therethrough. The safety latch (122) has a first position wherein the needle (116) is aligned to pass through the needle opening (129) and a second position wherein the safety latch (122) is moved with respect to the housing (112) such that the needle (116) is blocked from movement in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis thereof by a portion of the safety latch (122) distanced from the needle opening (129).”
International Published Patent Application 2015048791 discloses, “ . . . a method of preparing a compound device (500) for use. The device may include a sealed component (560) and an active outer surface (579). The outer surface may be protected by a surface cover (589). Preparing the device may include activating the active outer surface by removing the surface cover and exposing an internal portion of the sealed component to the exterior of the device by unsealing the sealed component and synchronizing the activating and said unsealing using a coupler (592) attached to the surface cover and the sealed component.”
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,292. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20130253434, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/093,792, U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,795.